


Queen of My Heart

by madlaw



Series: Call It What You Want [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, CatCo Worldwide Media, Conflict of Interests, Developing Relationship, F/F, Good versus Evil, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Living Together, Lots & Lots of Sex, NSFW, No Kale! Kara Will NOT eat Kale!, Personal Growth, Possessive Behavior, Project Cadmus, Relationship Negotiation, Revenge, Sister-Sister Relationship, SuperCorp, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, The Return of Cat Grant, Valentine's Day Fluff, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Kara gives herself to Lena completely and they're both happier than they've ever been.  But not everyone around them feels the same.  Will they be strong enough to fend off all the challenges to their relationship or crash and burn like the Luthor and Super before them?





	1. Everyone Thinks They Know Us

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd start this sequel so soon, but it's in my head and so here it is...I plan on updating once a week.
> 
> All ideas/suggestions/comments welcome. Feed the author!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say I did something bad  
> But why's it feel so good?  
> Most fun I ever had  
> And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could  
> It just felt so good, good
> 
> -Taylor Swift, I Did Something Bad

 

Kara and Lena cuddle on the couch watching an advance copy of The Shape of Water.  It’s a rainy Saturday afternoon, perfect for a lazy day at home.  They’re so engrossed in the movie, Kara fails to sense any danger until the lock on the balcony door cracks and the glass door slides open violently.  Instantly Kara moves to shield Lena, standing protectively between her and the intruder.

She almost instantly flings the stranger off the balcony, but in the second before she reacts, she recognizes the individual dripping rain on the floor.  “Kal-El?  What do you think you’re doing?!” Kara demands as she steps toward him menacingly with Lena by her side.

“What am I doing?!” he asks sarcastically, chest thrust out and an ugly twist to his mouth.  “I thought James exaggerated when he said you’d taken up with… _with_ _her_ … _with_ _a_ _Luthor_.”  He utters the name with blatant loathing.  “I believed you incapable of betraying our House…”

“Don’t!” Kara sneers.  “You know nothing of our planet or our culture…of our family.  El Mayarah’s nothing more to you than a symbol on your chest. 

 _I_ am the last scion of the House of El, _cousin_ …” she bites out through her tightened jaw.

Lena holds Kara’s hand before she speaks.  “You know, _Mr_. _Kent_ , you should ask your Judas friend about betrayal,” Lena mocks, rolling her eyes.   

“You told her?!”  Kara’s not surprised his only selfish concern revolves around the secrecy of his identity; he’s not remotely curious how his best friend hurt his last living relative.

“I’ve known for years.  You can’t be so naïve, _Clark_ , as to think my brother never told me?” Lena smirks, deliberately needling him.

He ignores Lena and focuses on Kara.  “Kara, _trust_ me _please_ ; Luthors charm and deceive and lie in order to take what they want, regardless of consequences.  They’re masters at twisting your strengths and using them against you.”

Kara responds derisively.  “You relinquished your right to opine on my life when you abandoned me, Kal-El.” The barb hits its target as he looks away. 

“Lena earned my trust with actions, not insincere platitudes.  She doesn’t play at devotion with trite words and broken promises.  I will not _permit_ you to stand in her home and hurl baseless accusations.  Tell me, did you know I was here?  Or did you hope to find her alone?”  Kara asks, piercing eyes stripping him bare.  He looks away, a guilty confession appearing unbidden in his eyes.

Kara looks at Lena, who gives her a slight nod, letting Kara know it’s her choice to reveal the extent of their relationship.  “I am not ashamed of being in love with Lena.  She empowers me to be my true self every day.  Not _once_ has she asked me to be anyone other than Kara Zor-El.” 

Kal shakes his head in exasperation.  “Kara, you need to listen to me, _to_ _Alex_ …we’re your family; emotion is clouding your judgment, you’re not thinking clearly.”

“No Kal, you are my blood, nothing more.  Lena’s my family.  Eliza and Alex, they’re my family.

I understand _Alex_ thinks she’s protecting my heart and I know once she accepts Lena makes me happy, she’ll be our staunchest supporter.  But as I told her, if she makes me choose, if _anyone_ makes me choose, I choose Lena, now and _always_.”

Kal-El takes a step towards them.  Lena shifts to meet him, stepping in front of Kara.  “Think very carefully _Superman_ ,” Lena cautions, her voice deadly calm.  “I am not my brother.”

Lena's not consumed with Lex's madness.  If she sets out to hurt Superman, it'll be well thought out and decisive.  Kal understands Lena’s subtle threat.  He turns to Kara, waving at Lena dismissively, certain Lena’s words will _now_ convince Kara he’s right.   

“ _She_ does not deserve…”

Before he can finish his sentence, Kara punches him with all the contained fury burning inside her.  He’s flung through the balcony door, denting the railing as he crashes against it.  “You—do—not—get—to—decide—what—she—deserves!”  Kara roars as she stomps towards him.

Kal-El takes to the skies in an attempt to put distance between them, but Kara follows.  He knows Kara’s stronger and with rage fueling her, she’s terrifying, even to the man of steel.  She’s also faster; wickedly so. 

Kara fists her hand and grabs him by his suit, but before she hits him again, she hears Lena. 

“Kara love, let him go.  I know your heart and you will regret it once your temper cools.”  Lena’s speaking quietly from inside the apartment; she knows Kara hears her, they both do.

Kara pushes Kal away powerfully and inhales sharply as they hover facing each other.  “Hear me Kal-El.  If you hurt Lena in _any_ way, I will _end you_.”

 

 

Lena’s waiting for her on the couch and Kara slumps down next to her, disheartened.

“I’m sorry Lee…”

“Darling I think it’s time we both stop apologizing for our families.”

“I’m afraid…you’ll think it’s too much…”

“Do not finish that sentence Kara Zor-El or I _will_ be upset with you,” Lena cuts her off firmly.  “When I said I’m never letting you go, did you hear any qualifiers?”

“No, but…”

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena warns.

 

* * *

 

Kara loves Sundays.  Her and Lena wake with sleepy morning sex, brunch at their leisure, and take a walk in the park or along the city streets.  It’s the one day a week solely for them.  But today a shroud of disappointment colors the sky.

Lena knew Kara would not easily recover from her cousin’s visit.  Kara still believes the better angels of our nature prevail over anger and hate. 

“Kara love, let’s take a drive.” 

Although Kara can fly anywhere quicker, Lena’s teaching her to take pleasure in the journey.  They take the convertible, top down, and head toward the desert.  A light breeze distorts the clouds into feathery peaks.  The gentle sunlight hits Kara’s hair, each strand seeming to glow with gold.

Eventually Lena turns down a sand and gravel road, which meanders through massive rock walls layered in different colors.  Kara enjoys the unique scent of the baked earth.

A few minutes later they arrive at their destination, a structure extending high into the sky and long into the surrounding desert.  The building blends organically with the bordering landscape, which provides natural camouflaging within wind-worn rock formations.  Anyone but a superhero would be hard pressed to find the building without at least general coordinates.

Kara exits the car and glances at Lena as she takes long strides towards the building.  Lena leads her to a section of the structure indistinguishable from the rest of the building.  “Kara love, use your vision to find the biometric scanner.”

Kara finds it just to the left of where they stand, built into the reinforced concrete.  She places her hand flush with the wall and a large section peels away to the side, permitting entry.  The opening easily accommodates a small plane.

Kara’s eyes widen and she sucks in a quick breath.  _“Lena…what is this place,”_ she murmurs.

Lena takes her hand guiding her deeper into the building.  “A training facility worthy of Supergirl,” Lena grins.

“It’s fitted with the same red-sun technology as your bracelet, which you can activate and deactivate from the control panel.”  She leads Kara to it.  “The roof consists of a retractable opaque skylight, which allows you to manipulate the tint of the glass.”

Kara keeps walking and gawks at the sheer size.  “Uh, do you mind if I…uh do a fly around?” Kara asks, bouncing on her toes.

“Of course not darling, take your time.”

As Kara takes to the air, her heart spikes with ecstatic adrenaline.  She flies over an array of junk cars to beat up, as well as more conventional equipment for training without her powers. 

The ceiling towers overhead to allow her to hone flying techniques.  She already envisions practicing aerial combat as well.

She lands next to Lena and sweeps her into a tight hug, eyes soft and filled with an inner glow.  “Lena I’m speechless, for what I’m sure is the first time in my life!  Words just don’t exist…” She gushes with a smile lighting her face up.

“You never have to thank me love.  I’ll always strive to give you the life you deserve,” Lena reminds her with a soft expression and a steady gaze.

“You thought of everything Lee!”

“I tried,” Lena laughs.  “There’s a sun-bed and fully stocked med-bay in the north-east corner.  I made sure to include comfortable chairs and couches, unlike the ones at the DEO,” Lena grimaces, remembering.

“The command center rivals Winn’s, so if necessary it can serve as an alternate base.  You can program the biometric scanner to include whomever you choose. As of now, only you and I have access.”

Lena turns somber and Kara scrunches her brows with concern, the telltale crinkle pronounced. 

“The one thing you will _not_ find here is kryptonite.  My R &D department will soon perfect the repelling technology.  As soon as it’s perfected the building will be retrofitted to incorporate it.  I prioritized your safety should you be injured or weakened in any way.”

 

* * *

 

Kara claims Lena’s personal space, wrapping her arms around her back.  Her gaze lingers on Lena’s lips for a long moment, climbing slowly to deep hunger-filled forest pools, her gaze weighty and prolonged.  She pushes her lips to Lena’s, a soft stroke, tugging gently, pulling back bit by bit, then pressing closer, intimately, touching Lena’s face with the back of her hand and drawing it down to the dip in her throat.

Kara knows about Lena’s fantasy, to be fucked by Supergirl; she doesn’t crave the suit, but rather Supergirl’s powerful domination.  Apparently now seems an apt time if she’s reading Lena correctly. 

She senses Lena’s fiery need in the tautness of her body, her smoldering eyes, dilated with lust…

Lena’s pussy throbs with a sexual ache and a sudden flush of warmth spreads from her groin outward as Kara surges against her, trapping her against the wall, neither containing their lustful moans.  Kara’s mouth seizes her lips as she runs her hand tightly down Lena’s back, gripping her ass, both breathing frenziedly.

Before Lena blinks Kara yanks out of her forceful embrace and braces her forearm against Lena’s collarbone, her hot breath caressing Lena’s lips.  “ _You’re mine_ …” she growls and instantly, wet desire floods Lena’s sex. 

Kara cups Lena’s cheek roughly then forcefully turns her into the wall, her body grinding on Lena’s ass.  She thrusts her hand between Lena and the wall, scraping down her abs…Lena jerks her skirt up desperately and Kara plunges into her pussy unleashing her super-speed just a bit.

Lena moans and arches her back, widening her stance, desperately gripping Kara’s forearm as Kara fucks her from behind…Kara pulls her into a bruising kiss, grabs her fiercely and slams her back against the wall, yanking Lena’s shirt and bra up carelessly, seizing her breasts with her searing mouth, scrapping her nipples with her teeth, penetrating Lena with her fingers relentlessly.

She whispers harshly into Lena’s ear, tugging sharply on her earlobe.  _“Say it Lena…say it or I’ll keep you frantic on the cusp of your release…”_

Lena tangles her hands in Kara’s hair, pulling hard, but Kara slows a bit, and Lena’s pleas echo harshly in the cavernous space.  “ _I_ — _belong_ — _to_ — _you_ — _Kara_!”  She bites out, almost against her will.  Kara knows she'll pay for it later...

“ _No one can make you come harder than I can Lena…remember it…_ ” Kara asserts possessively.  She pulls out for a second, freeze breath cooling her fingers…pushing into Lena again, harder and deeper and faster, while vibrating her thumb against Lena’s clit with inhuman speed.

“ _Fuck_ _Kara!_ _Yes_ — _don’t_ — _stop_!” Lena moans madly.

Her orgasm rips through her body, taking no prisoners, and it’s endless, and unlike anything Lena’s ever felt…Kara rides her through it, peppering Lena’s face with tender kisses.  When the last shudders fade, she pulls out gently and hugs Lena lovingly.

“I love you Lena, always,” Kara murmurs in between soft kisses.

When Lena recovers, Kara asks uncertainly, “Did I hurt you…”

Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder.  “No love, you were perfect,” she promises and then smirks, “we’re definitely going to be using those powers of yours more often.”

 

* * *

 

Kara stops by CatCo to pick up the quarterly earnings report for Lena and spots James in Snapper’s office.  Kara wonders how he made it past security.  A moment later she hears Snapper barking, “I don’t have time for this Olsen!  You may be unemployed, but I have a newsroom to run!  Out!”

James storms out of Snapper’s office, but comes to a dead stop when he notices Kara.  “Why are you here James?”  Kara asks with suspicion.

“It’s none of your business Kara; stay out of it!” He retorts as he attempts to brush by her.

She doesn’t move and he steps back involuntarily, trying to suppress a wince.  “You made it my business when you betrayed me and tried to come between me and the woman I love.”

James flares his nostrils and juts his chin, face reddening as he glares.  He opens his mouth, but snaps it shut; evidently thinking better of whatever he was going to say.  He gives Kara wide berth as he stalks toward the elevator and Kara lets him go.

Kara spots Eve looking at her nervously and walks over to the young assistant’s desk.  “Hi Eve; do you know why James came to see Snapper?”

“He uh, didn’t say,” she stammers anxiously, but ultimately she’s on Lena and Kara’s side.  “But I heard him tell Snapper he knew Supergirl’s identity and wanted to write an expose for CatCo.”

“Thank you Eve.  The next time you see him here, please call security and have him removed.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“Jess is Lena still on her conference call?”

Jess glances over at her phone; none of the lines are in use.  “No, she’s done.  I’m sure she’d want you to go on in.”

“Thanks,” Kara smiles.

“Darling, what a wonderful surprise,” Lena enthuses.

“Hi Lee.  Here are the reports you requested.”

“Thank you love, I appreciate you picking these up.”

“Whatever you need Lee…”

Lena looks at Kara carefully, scrunching her eyebrows.  The tell-tale crinkle on Kara's forehead betrays her concern.  “Kara love, what’s wrong?”

Kara paces back and forth slowly and wrings her fingers.  “I saw James in Snapper’s office.  He wouldn’t tell me why he was there, but Eve overheard him tell Snapper he knows Supergirl’s identity and pitch an expose.”

Lena stills for a moment then picks up her phone.

“Eve,” Lena greets her assistant, “I need you to find out who was on duty when Mr. Olsen was admitted to the building.  Text me as soon as you have a name.”

Lena hangs up and looks at Kara thoughtfully as she joins her on the couch.  “Kara, do you think he’d actually divulge your identity?”

“A few weeks ago I would’ve said no; but after everything he’s done, it’s possible.  But he has to know revealing my identity would also endanger Kal’s.  It’s widely known I’m his cousin ever since Ms. Grant ran the interview with Supergirl.” 

Lena bites her tongue.  There's no point going off on Cat for something that can't be changed.  But if Cat really cared about Kara, she'd never have revealed such telling information in the first place.  

Her phone vibrates and she looks at Kara thoughtfully.  “I’m going to fire,” she glances at her phone again, “Mr. Christian, but I want to speak to him first. Do you have time to come with me now?”

“Of course."

 

* * *

 

Kara flies them to CatCo and Lena summons Mr. Christian to her temporary office.  Kara hears his racing heart as he walks off the elevator.  Being summoned to the boss’ office rarely proves to be a good thing. 

He stands before Lena’s desk, his gaze darting between Kara and Lena.  “Ms. Luthor…Ms. Danvers,” he greets with a small nod.  “Eve said you needed to see me…?”  His voice sounds almost hopeful there’s been a mistake.

“Mr. Christian, it’s come to my attention you granted Mr. Olsen access this afternoon.  Did you?”

He rushes to answer, his voice trembling slightly, “yes, but he said he had an appointment with Snapper and he’s always been nice to me, so I thought it’d be okay.”

“Did you call Mr. Carr to confirm the appointment?”

Christian exhales sharply.  “No.”

“Did you know Mr. Olsen was terminated and his access revoked?”

“Yes Ms. Luthor, I knew.”

Lena studies him carefully as he twists his wedding ring compulsively.  She wonders if he has children to support.  “Did Mr. Olsen say anything else?”

“No; but he was only in the building about 20 minutes.  I saw him leave.”

“Mr. Christian I cannot have employees, particularly those responsible for security, disobeying their orders.  You’re fired effective immediately.  However, I will give you one month’s severance to assist you in finding new employment.  Please report to HR and surrender your badge.”

Christian breathes a sigh of relief at Lena’s promise.  It’s obvious he realizes he made a grave error.  “Thank you Ms. Luthor; I’m sorry I let you down.”

Once she’s alone with Kara again, Lena sighs.  She picks up her phone and buzzes Eve.  “Please have Mr. Carr come to my office right away.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Snapper stomps in a minute later, glaring at Lena and rolling his eyes at Kara’s presence.  “I already told Olsen to take a hike,” he growls. 

Lena stares at him impassively for a moment.  “Just so we’re clear Mr. Carr, CatCo media will not participate in revealing Supergirl’s alleged identity, no matter the source.  No articles, no radio broadcasts, no televised announcements.”

“I’m not an idiot,” he bites out as he storms out of Lena’s office.

“So, now we need to handle James.  Any suggestions,” Lena asks Kara with a thoughtful look.

“I’d say I’ll talk to Clark, but I’m not sure he’d be of any help considering how we left things.”

“No Kara. I don’t want you anywhere near your cousin,” Lena informs her firmly.  As far as she’s concerned Superman’s shown his willingness to hurt Kara just to keep her from Lena.

“Then it only leaves J’onn,” Kara sighs.

“Why would James listen to him,” Lena asks with an uncertain tone.

“Oh, I forgot I never mentioned in addition to reading minds, J’onn can also erase memories.”

Lena lifts a single eyebrow, “Sometimes I understand Lex.  It’s a disturbing thought, to know someone’s capable of invading your mind, and you’d be none the wiser.”


	2. They're Burning All the Witches (even if you aren't one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one  
> They got their pitchforks and proof  
> Their receipts and reasons  
> They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one  
> So light me up (light me up), light me up (light me up)
> 
> -Taylor Swift, I Did Something Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me say this first. I promise I'll never gaslight you again with the chapters! Sorry! I hope I've made up for it with this extra-long one.
> 
> STORY NOTES:
> 
> (1) The MARS ear-buds do exist and translate between 10 different languages. It's some pretty cool tech. (2) Yes, Livewire lives! (pun intended) I'm trying to make her as witty as possible, but sorry if I fail to do her justice. (3) Winn and Lena will definitely be a bro-trope. (4) Cat may or may not comeback as CEO of CatCo at Lena's (Kara's) request. She may or may not cause a rift between our girls. (5) Yes, Alex and Kara repair their relationship, but it'll never be the same.
> 
> IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:
> 
> (1) Nick name for Lena? I have 'love' and 'darling,' which Lena calls Kara, but I'm not happy with just Lee for Lena.
> 
> (2) Name for the new Supergirl team?
> 
> Let me know what you think re my questions and feed the author!

Dim lighting and soft music greet Lena as she walks into her apartment after a hectic day.  Kara greets her at the door with a glass of wine. 

“Kara love, this is a welcome surprise,” Lena says as she claims a kiss along with her drink.  She’d given Kara a key several weeks ago, but this is the first time the blonde’s used it.

“Well I know you had the board meeting today,” Kara empathizes, “and those grumpy old ninnies always try your patience, so I wanted to help you unwind.”

Lena chuckles at Kara’s idea of an insult; she’s known nuns with dirtier vocabularies, but she finds Kara’s unwillingness to use degrading language, no matter how deserved, completely endearing.

“So what did they complain about now?”

“The usual, our profit margin would be wider if we accepted defense contracts to manufacture weapons.”

“They’ll be singing a different tune when you unveil the MARS wireless ear buds at the tech conference next month.”

“We’re still working some kinks out,” Lena shares, “but they’re minor.”

“The real-time translation still malfunctioning?”  Kara diligently keeps up with all of Lena’s projects; she prides herself on supporting her lover and being attentive to Lena’s needs, which includes intellectual compatibility.

“Yes, but I’ll spare you the tedious intricacies of the short-wave radio waves causing the problem.”

The MARS wireless ear buds boast real-time ear-to-ear translation of ten different alien languages.  The next generation will include even more languages.

“You know I never find talking about your projects tedious,” Kara reminds her seriously.

It’s true, but Lena’s unfamiliar with someone being sincerely interested in her life.  She knows how to stalk her prey, use her looks and sex to manipulate, or cunningly trap her quarry.  But Kara’s driven by something Lena knows nothing about: love.  So she’s learning to adjust to Kara’s determination to show her what it means to have Kara’s.

Much to her surprise, she’s also found she enjoys sharing the minutia of her days with Kara and hearing about the reporter’s latest stories and Supergirl’s recent battles and rescues. 

“It’s a programming issue with the point-to-point topology.  We need to optimize it for data transfer, but it should be ready in the next week or so and then we’ll have a couple of weeks for testing.” 

“Well, wait until those wankers on the board see you blow Wayne Industries out of the water next quarter.”

“So how was your day love?”  Lena asks, with genuine interest.  

“I spent the day mostly putting out Supergirl fires.  You’d think by now bank robbers would know I’m bullet proof.  I’m stumped on my next story though.  Alien children are suffering from a cluster of disease of unknown etiology, but so far I have no decent leads.”

“But enough work talk.  Come, I have another surprise for you.”

Lena indulges Kara; she knows how much Kara enjoys doting on her. 

 

Kara leads her to the spacious bathroom where she’s already filled the tub and added the lavender scented bath salts Lena prefers.  “Darling, this is wonderful,” Lena praises.  Kara craves Lena’s approval and Lena always strives to show appreciation for her devotion.

“Let me undress you,” Kara asks shyly.  Lena gives her permission and Kara reverently unbuttons her blouse, slipping it down Lena’s arms and placing a chaste kiss on the valley of her breasts.  She unzips Lena’s skirt, and when it pools at Lena’s feet, she gracefully steps out of it. 

Kara’s fingertips skim over the slope of Lena’s hips, gently hooking Lena’s panties, tugging them slowly down her long legs.  She gently nibbles up Lena’s toned stomach, ending at her cleavage before unhooking Lena’s bra with dexterous fingers.

Lena skims her thumb across Kara’s cheek and Kara closes her eyes to savor the tender caress.  “Thank you love,” Lena utters with a chaste kiss to Kara’s moist lips.  

Kara uses her heat vision to warm the water to Lena’s ideal temperature and Lena releases an appreciative sigh as she sinks into the tub.

 

Lena slips into a soft pair of pajama shorts and one of Kara’s old t-shirts, worn down to silky softness.  She finds Kara in the kitchen just taking a lasagna pan out of the oven and comes up behind her and whispers huskily in her ear, “ _I want you now love._ ” 

Lena’s words ignite a throbbing heat between Kara’s thighs and she leans back into Lena, feeling her breasts pressed deliciously against her back.

Lena traps her against the island counter, enclosing her prey between her arms, catching the glint of sunlight off Kara’s bracelet; she trusts Kara’s following her implicit rule, no underwear.

Kara surrenders to her conquering mouth and parts her lips slightly, submitting to her searing kiss.  She’s helpless to resist Lena’s seduction and Lena’s staked her claim on every surface of the apartment.

Kara gasps when Lena boosts her onto the island counter suddenly.  Lena nibbles along her jaw then tugs her earlobe sharply before sliding to her pulse point and sucking ardently.  Kara moans and exhales harshly; trying to find words to beg Lena for what she needs...

Lena wears a smug smile, taking pride in rendering Kara inarticulate with her touch.

“ _Tell me what you need love,_ ” Lena coaxes as she runs her teeth along Kara’s sharp collarbone. 

“ _Fuck me…please…_ ”  Kara begs, unashamed.

Lena immediately teases her entrance and finds abundant proof of Kara’s desire.  “ _You’re so wet darling_ ,” she whispers. 

“ _Lee, please!_ ” 

“ _I can feel your hunger love,_ ” Lena boasts as she circles Kara’s entrance and strokes around her clit. 

“ _Rao! Zhao I’m begging you,_ ” Kara continues to plead, sweat coating her body.

Lena grips her shoulder and thrusts inside possessively, a hard rhythm stroking deep. 

Kara falls onto her elbows and forearms, providing leverage against Lena’s possession, her head thrown back.  “ _Shit!_ ”  Kara screams with pleasure at the pain of Lena’s sharp bite on her inner thigh. 

Lena works her over expertly, bringing her to the edge and then easing her back until Kara’s incoherent and slapping the counter, arching her body into Lena’s extorting mouth.  “ _Fuck!  Rao!…let me come!_ ”  Kara implores achingly.

“ _Kara darling, you’re so fucking hot…_ ”  Lena praises.

She starts sucking Kara’s clit powerfully with a promise of what’s to come; teasing it out from under its hood and Kara feels her orgasm storming towards her like an avalanche.  Lena drives another finger inside and suddenly Kara’s _falling, falling, falling_ over the steep slope and then she’s _exploding_ , her hand tangled in Lena’s hair, holding her tightly in place.  Lena can feel Kara’s entire body trembling and she gentles her through the orgasm until her tremors fade.

“ _Rao Lena!_   I never thought sex could feel like this…that I could feel so utterly gratified.”

“It’s not the _sex_ , it’s _me_ ,” Lena growls possessively.  “No one knows how to touch you like I do; _no one_ will ever make you come like I do.”

“I love it when you’re so possessive,” Kara breathes, her head resting on Lena’s shoulder, “it’s such a fucking turn-on,” she grins with the smile reserved for Lena.

“I’ll never tire of you coming undone beneath me, wrecked and broken wide open just for me,” Lena murmurs.  “You’re so _beautiful_ Kara and I will stop at nothing to solidify my claim, to ensure you will always belong to me, to guarantee you will never desire someone else.”

Lena’s come to treasure Kara’s presence in her life in a way she never envisioned; in a way she can’t yet articulate, but the Kryptonian’s indispensable now.

“I love you Lena.  You will always be my first choice, my priority, my _everything_.  You are _more than enough, just you, always_ ,” she vows.

 

* * *

 

“Hey blondie!”  Livewire yells as she pops in through the current from the lights in Kara’s office.

“That’d be more effective without the dimming light and sparks preceding your arrival,” Kara responds dryly.  “Why are you here Leslie?”

“No need to be rude Supergirl…you know I hate it when you call me that!”

 Kara rushes to shut her door.  “Keep your voice down!”

“Oops, I forget you’re still in the superhero closet,” she whispers with a remorseless smirk, “but I hear you’re finally off your leash.”

“If you mean I’m no longer working at the behest of the DEO, then you’re correct.  How’d you hear about it anyway?”

“You know what they say, keep your friends close…”

“You spy on the DEO?!”

“For a secret government agency they’re not the brightest bulbs in the box,” Leslie snarks with a grin.

Kara starts to defend her former colleagues, but realizes Leslie’s not totally wrong.

“You’ve grown on me blondie.  Now that you’re an independent contractor, I thought we could have some fun!”

Kara rolls her eyes and sighs.  “Somehow I doubt our definitions of fun correlate.”

“Ah come on, I’ve been good,” Leslie whines.

“You mean you’ve moved your mayhem to Gotham,” Kara reminds her knowingly.  Leslie’s been a nuisance, but not committing crimes as such.  She’s driving Batman crazy though, which amuses Lena to no end.

“Well, I’m out of your hair at least,” Leslie feigns offense with a grin.

Kara groans and exhales sharply, staring at the semi-reformed criminal like the truth’s written on her forehead.  Despite the rocky start to their acquaintance, Kara likes her.  So did Cat before Leslie tried to kill her and that carries more weight with Kara than it probably should. 

Leslie’s not evil, more like chaos personified.  Kara’s all about second chances and Leslie could be a powerful ally.

“Fine, consider yourself on probation.  I’ll call you when I need you.  But if you even _think_ of frying anyone, I’ll be dumping you on the DEO’s doorstep.”

“We’re going to have so much fun together!”  Leslie grabs Kara’s phone and Kara shakes her head, exasperated.

“What?!  Villains—uh I mean, _reformed_ villains, carry cell phones too.  Now you have my number,” she grins cheekily as she jumps into the lamp on Kara’s desk.

 

Kara’s conversation with Leslie reminds her she needs to talk to J’onn about James.  She’s been procrastinating, knowing it won’t be pleasant.  But James needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

Kara shoots off a text to Lena.  “I’m heading to the DEO to talk to J’onn about James.”

“If I don’t hear from you in an hour, I _will_ come find you,” Lena responds immediately. 

The DEO was allegedly established to monitor and combat extraterrestrial threats.  In practice, they captured aliens to turn them into lab rats and powerful weapons for the military.  Lena believes they’re no more benign now, just better at couching their activities as protection for the populace.

After all, Kara committed no crime, yet they captured her like a hunted animal, with her sister’s tacit approval at best.  Lena wonders what Supergirl’s fate might’ve been if Alex weren’t an agent.  It certainly explains why she adamantly opposed Kara’s decision to take on the superhero mantle.

Kara lands at the DEO to the surprised looks from the agents and Winn, who quickly goes from surprised to nervous.

“Kara!”

“Hi Winn.”

“Uh hi…I’m not so sure it’s a good idea for you to be here Kara.”

Before he can say anything else, J’onn walks into the command center.  “Supergirl, we need to talk.”

Kara glances at Winn, who now looks scared, but focuses on J’onn.

“Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Kara hesitates for a second before reminding herself she’s Supergirl.  She can take care of herself.  She follows the Director, surprised when he leads her to a conference room as opposed to his office.

J’onn sits across from her, staring intently.

“You remember you can’t read my mind, right,” Kara asks with a small laugh, trying to defuse the tension sucking the air out of the room.

J’onn sighs.  “Supergirl, I understand you’re upset with Agent Danvers, but she’s not wrong.  You should’ve never revealed your identity to Ms. Luthor.  But now she knows; we need her to sign the NDA and it’s my responsibility to ensure she’s not a hostile.”

Kara takes a deep breath and counts to 10.  “Do you even hear yourself J’onn?  Do you remember being hunted like an animal by the DEO?  You’re only alive because Alex’s father risked his life to save you!

You think because you’re in charge now, I should trust you blindly?  Trust the DEO?  Trust the man who ordered agents to capture me by shooting me full of kryptonite?  

I should forget General Lane and others like him lurk in the shadows itching for the opportunity to seize control?  Trust the man who stood by nonchalantly as my aunt was tortured?!”

J’onn waits for Kara to finish, but she can tell she’s not getting through to him.  “Perhaps not Ms. Danvers, but surely you trust your sister?”

Kara looks pained when she answers.  “We both know my sister’s loyalties are conflicted.  Or did you forget her complicity when you ambushed me?  Or the way she consistently obeys orders even to my detriment?  I love my sister, but _Supergirl’s_ learned the hard way not to trust _Agent_ Danvers.”

“It’s a matter of national security…”

Kara interrupts him abruptly.  “You want to discuss threats to national security?  James Olsen offered CatCo an exclusive expose to reveal my identity.  It’s the only reason I’m here; because if you don’t stop him, I will.  If Lena hadn’t blacklisted him from every reputable news organization, I’m sure it’d be out already.”

J’onn’s eyes widen a fraction and he freezes momentarily, but schools his face quickly.  “I’m sure Mr. Olsen realizes his actions would put this organization and Superman’s identity at risk as well.  He won't do it.  I _do_ understand he’s angry due to his recent unemployment, which brings me back to Ms. Luthor and her intentions.”

“Why don’t you bring in the _Guardian_ ,” Kara sneers derisively, “and read _his_ mind?”  Kara scoffs and stands, realizing the DEO’s been using her all along.  They don’t respect her or value her contributions to the safety of National City; they just want a puppet to do their bidding.

“ _Lena_ has never threatened anyone.  She’s _proven_ with her actions to be an ally of the DEO, the alien community, and the city, all while sacrificing the only family she has left.  _You_ …you’ve proven she’s right; you and the DEO don’t deserve my trust.” 

Kara storms out of the room holding tight to her anger; she refuses to break down here.  She needs Lena, but before she reaches the balcony, she hears the alarms blaring; the ones signaling the building’s in lock-down.

Alex rushes into the command center, confirming Kara’s suspicion her sister knew…yet again…what J’onn intended and instead of watching her back, she hid like a coward.  But evidently even Alex didn’t foresee J’onn’s willingness to take extreme measures to keep Kara at the DEO.  To what end, Kara’s uncertain.  They can’t subdue her thanks to Lena’s kryptonite sensor and they can’t hold her indefinitely without the media alerting everyone in the country to Supergirl’s disappearance.  That’s not even taking into account Lena’s resources and determination to protect her lover.

“J’onn, what’s going on?”  Alex demands, lips pressed together in a scowl.

“Until we reach an agreement, I cannot let Supergirl leave the DEO.  I am no longer convinced her loyalty lies with us,” he informs her calmly.

“You need to release her J’onn!  She’s not a threat!” Alex bites out angrily, trying to maintain control of her emotions.

“I am ordering the facility remain in lock-down, Agent Danvers.  I expect you to comply with my directive,” he intones with finality.

“No, J’onn.  I’ve followed your orders even when I’ve disagreed, but I will not support Supergirl’s illegal detention.  You either let my sister leave or you accept my resignation.”

If Alex thought her threat to quit would serve as a deterrent, she was sorely mistaken.  “So be it Agent Danvers.  I’ll take your gun and your badge,” he replies while holding out his hand.

Kara can see her sister’s hand hovering over her weapon, but a violent confrontation serves no purpose.  Short of a nuclear missile, the containment barriers cannot be breached.  She reaches out to stay her sister’s hand until she’s sure she won’t do anything reckless.

 

Just when Kara thinks the situation's deescalating, a surprise visitor makes an appearance and Kara’s not sure whether to appreciate her luck or groan in despair.

“I knew you’d need my help blondie!  Can I fry _him_ now,” Leslie asks as electricity bounces between her hands, which are now dangerously close to J’onn’s heart.

“No!  Les—Livewire, no one needs frying.”  Kara rushes to reply.

 “If you want to help, tell Lena what’s happened…”

“Ooh, the powerful CEO, I’m impressed…she’s hot!”  Leslie remarks as she disappears into the current.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s already taking action to find Kara when Leslie materializes in her office.  It’s been over an hour and a half since Kara texted and Lena knows without question Kara would not let her worry needlessly.  Unlike Kara, she startles at Leslie’s sudden arrival, but recovers instantly with a raised eyebrow and a stern expression.  “Why are you here Livewire?”

“Why does everyone ask me that?!  Geesh! I’m here to help hot stuff, dial it back a notch!  Blondie sent me.”

“Where is she?”

“The clowns she used to work for have her,” Leslie responds flippantly. 

But to Lena there’s nothing amusing in this situation.  “Did they hurt her,” Lena asks calmly.

“Nah, she’s fine.  But they have the building sealed tight like a steel drum.”

They’re interrupted by a text from an unknown number.

 

Unknown Number:         Lena, this is Winn.  Kara’s friend.  She’s here at the DEO and they won’t let her leave.  She’s fine!  But I think she needs your help.

Lena:     I’m working on it already.  I’ll let you know if I need anything from you.  Text me immediately if she’s in any physical danger.

Unknown Number:         Of course.

 

Kara’s told Lena a lot about Winn and he sounds like a real friend.  Lena knows he’s a hacker, so she’s not surprised he found her number; but they will be having a conversation about it when they meet.

She buzzes her assistant.  “Jess, call a press conference.  As soon as the press arrives, I’ll be releasing a statement regarding Supergirl’s abduction.  But first get me Cat Grant on the phone.”

“Right away Ms. Luthor.”  Jess knows better than to ask any questions.

 

* * *

 

Cat starts to yell at her latest assistant for interrupting her when she gave explicit instructions she’s not to be disturbed.  Oh how she longs for the days of Kiera.  But evidently Suzie or Sandy or something is not so inept since she immediately spits out “Lena Luthor needs to speak with you urgently” before Cat can get a word in edgewise.  But Cat still scowls as she dismisses her with an impatient wave of her hand.

“You know Luthor, if you can’t take care of Kara maybe she should come work for me at the White House,” Cat needles Lena before she can say a word.

“I assure you Cat, I satisfy Kara’s every _need_ ,” Lena answers possessively with a growl.  Only for Kara would she bury her pride and ask Cat Grant for help.

“But right now _Supergirl_ needs to be released from the DEO, where she’s being illegally detained.”  Lena knows Cat’s perfectly aware of the DEO and its function.  She seems to know everything, especially when it comes to Kara and Supergirl.  A fact Lena tries hard not to think about.

The former media mogul immediately sobers.  “Why?!”

“I suspect it’s due to her recently informing them she’d no longer work at their behest.”

“It’s about time!  She doesn’t need a bureaucratic albatross around her neck _or_ that Superman groupie.”  There’s at least one thing regarding Kara where Lena and Cat are in complete agreement.

Lena’s not surprised when Cat hangs up without another word.

 

Seven minutes later Jess puts through a call from Lucy Lane at the Pentagon.

“Ms. Luthor, effective immediately I have been reinstated as Director of the DEO.  As soon as we hang up I will lift the lock-down of the building where Supergirl’s being detained.  I apologize for the mishandling of the situation.”

“Spare me the bureaucratic double-speak Director Lane.  I’ve called a press conference to announce Supergirl’s abduction.  As we speak, members of the press are arriving downstairs.  If Supergirl’s not in my office in ten minutes, I _will_ make a statement.”

“I assure you Ms. Luthor, it will not be necessary.”

“Ten minutes Director.”

 

* * *

 

Alex turns to Kara but lowers her gaze, avoiding eye contact.  “I’m sorry Kara; I would’ve stopped him if I’d known or warned you at least.”

Kara makes a conscious effort to take her sister’s words at face value.  A few months ago she would’ve never doubted Alex’s loyalty, but after her behavior the last few months, Kara’s immediately on the defensive and suspicious.

She steps back and stares fixedly at her sister, before exhaling and forcing her shoulders to relax.  “I just want to help people and live my life and be happy.  I’m not trying to hurt you or Kal.  But I’m in love with Lena; she’s it for me Alex.  Anyone who wants to be a meaningful part of my life needs to respect her as a person _and_ my chosen.  Imagine if I treated Maggie, who broke your heart, or Lois the way Lena’s been treated.  Who would be your priority?  Kal literally turned back _time_ for Lois; who would he choose?”

“You’re right Kara.  I should’ve looked at it from your perspective.  I’d like to think I’m free of prejudice and have an open mind, but clearly I’m blinded by the name Luthor.  Clark constantly used Lex as an excuse for keeping his distance.  He fanatically insisted you’d be in danger if Lex ever found out about you.  Among other things, protecting you just became synonymous with keeping you away from the Luthors.

I’m not saying I suddenly like Lena and I’m not sure we’ll ever see eye to eye, but I promise I will respect her place in your life and I will try to get along with her.”

Kara supposes time will tell, but she’s willing to give Alex a chance to prove it.  “I’d really like that Alex and I’m sure Lena will too.”

“Well, I’ll have plenty of free time now that I’m unemployed,” Alex grimaces.

Kara actually has an idea to solve Alex’s problem, but she needs to discuss it with Lena first.

They’re interrupted by the sound of the barriers being raised and Kara wastes no time in taking to the skies and flying directly to Lena.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s on her balcony when she catches sight of the flash of red in the distance.  Six minutes to spare; Director Lane may actually be a woman of her word.

Kara lands gently and immediately falls into Lena’s open arms, finally releasing the sob she’d been suppressing since she realized J’onn isn’t the man she thought he was.

“I’ve got you love,” Lena reassures Kara as she cradles her in her arms.  Once Kara’s calmer, Lena gets her a glass of water.

She remembers to buzz Jess to cancel the press conference.  There’ll be some grumbling from the reporters and media outlets, but she’d do it all over again to protect Kara.

They settle on the couch and Kara tells Lena everything.  “I’m not sure why he changed his mind, because I just took off once the lock-down ended.”

“He didn’t change his mind,” Lena informs her.  She feels more than a twinge of jealousy, knowing Cat’s the one who saved Kara, but it’s not enough to keep it from Kara.

“I called Cat.  I’m not sure who she called, but a few minutes later I got a call from the Pentagon. Lucy Lane’s been reinstated as Director of the DEO.  She’s the one who ordered your release.”

“That means Lucy’s coming back!  You’re going to love her Lena!”

Not for the first time Lena wonders how many people she’ll have to allow into her life to keep Kara happy.  But she’ll do anything for Kara, even if it makes her slightly, well more than slightly, uncomfortable.

“I’ll have to call Cat and thank her Lee.  She’s really come through for us.  Oh, last time she said you owed her dinner, but now we’ll probably owe her drinks too.”  Kara smiles affectionately at the thought of Cat and Lena feels the same twinge she always feels at the look on Kara’s face at any mention of the older woman.

“Do you want to go home darling?”

“Yes, but if you need to finish here, I’ll wait.  I don’t want to keep you from anything important.”

“Kara, there’s nothing more important in my life than you; not even L-Corp.  I will never neglect your needs.  You’re the center of my universe as I promised.  Nothing and no one will ever come before you love.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days are thankfully uneventful and they’re having one of their rare early dinners at home.

“Lena, I need to talk to you about something,” Kara says tentatively.

Lena puts down her fork and gives Kara her undivided attention.

“I would like to set up a team like I had at the DEO.”

Lena responds without hesitation and without waiting for any further explanation.  “I think it’s an excellent idea.  I’ll set up a corporation and capital contribution for you and you can hire a support team and any other staff you need.  I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

Kara supposes she shouldn’t be shocked at Lena’s enthusiastic response.  She likes giving Kara anything and everything she needs or wants.  But it feels like a big ask and it’s important she doesn’t feel taken advantage of or like Kara takes her generosity for granted.

She maintains strong eye contact as she asks the most important question from her perspective.  “Lena, you know I’m not with you for your money, right?  Or that I take you or your generosity for granted?”

“Kara darling, give us both a little more credit.  Not to mention you’ve never asked me for anything.  It’s not surprising the one thing you ask for benefits the entire population of National City.  It’s not really for you.  Or at least not mostly. 

Besides, I know you’re not content just intervening in the random crimes you encounter while patrolling.”  Unlike Superman remains unsaid but Kara hears it all the same and smiles gently at her incisive CEO.

“I also like the idea of people you trust watching your back.  Your safety is always my first concern.”

Kara’s more nervous about the next part.  “About that…I’d like to hire Alex.  Lucy tried to bring her back to the DEO, but Alex refused.  She said it’s because she never wants to be put at odds with me again.”

Lena studies her thoughtfully.  “Do you trust Alex to protect you?  Or do want to hire her out of a misplaced sense of guilt?”

“I trust Alex with my life.  I know we’ve been through a rough patch recently, but I think we’re even stronger now.  Besides, she’s been accepted to the FBI academy; it’s not like I’d blame myself for her unemployment.  But if you agree, I’d like to ask her.”

“Kara it’s your decision to make.  I stand behind you 100%.  I’ve never wanted or tried to come between you and your family or friends.  I just want to know I’m your _person_ ; the one who comes first in your life.”

Kara holds Lena’s hand and looks at her with naked devotion.  “You’re the love of my life Lee.  You’ll always come first.  Loving you is easier than breathing.  Loving you is the most natural thing I’ve ever done since I landed on this planet.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you answer the questions? Thanks if you did, what are you waiting for?! if you didn't. <3<3<3


	3. All Our Pieces Fall (right into place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena asks Kara to move in with her and Kara cons her into adopting a dog she rescued. Kara asks Alex to come work with her, but Alex doesn't immediately accept. Lena discovers Kara's been talking to Cat, but Kara's never mentioned it; Lena wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's mostly fluff with some angst and smut at the end. Just setting some things up.
> 
> Thanks to irishmegs88 for the Gaelic terms of endearment!
> 
> I think I may name Kara's new organization the ACLU (Alien Civil Liberties Union); what do you think? Or I can have Winn come up with increasingly ridiculous names until one sticks.
> 
> STORY NOTES: (1) The banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking, or keening. (2) Acushla comes from the Irish Gaelic cuisle, which can mean "darling" but more literally means "pulse" . Agra stems ultimately from the Irish Gaelic grādh, which means "love" and is a distant cousin of the Latin word gratus, which means "beloved" or "dear." (3) In Act 4 Scene 7 of the eponymously named play, Shakespeare's Ophelia climbs a tree, the branch breaks, she falls into a brook and drowns. (4) Michelangelo’s sibyls were painted on the Sistine Chapel. The sibyls were prophetic women who were resident at shrines or temples throughout the Classical World.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feed the author!

_Ocean blue eyes looking in mine_  
_I feel like I might sink and drown and die_

_-Taylor Swift, Gorgeous_

 

It’s a rainy Sunday and Kara and Lena cuddle on the couch whittling down their Netflix queue.

“Darling, I have a proposition for you.” 

Kara hits the pause button and turns towards Lena with an inquisitive look.

“You spend most of your time here…”

Before Lena can finish, Kara shifts uncomfortably.  “I’m sorry Lena, I never meant to intrude.  I know you value your privacy…”

Lena intertwines their fingers and gently shushes Kara with a finger on her lips.  “No love, you’re misunderstanding.  I want you in my bed _every_ night.  I’m asking you to move in with me.”

Kara squeals, but then quickly slaps her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.  She beams and throws herself into Lena’s embrace.  “Yes!”  She practically shouts before peppering Lena’s face with butterfly kisses.  She can barely contain herself, but she can’t suppress a hint of insecurity, “I promise I won’t be a bother…”

Lena quirks her lips and rolls her eyes affectionately; she tugs Kara until she’s sitting on her lap in a warm embrace.  “Kara, this will be your home; our home.  I don’t want you walking on eggshells or worried I’ll change my mind if something displeases me.  Remember, you never have to hide from me.”

She cradles Kara’s jaw gently with the palm of her hand, and wipes the happy tears starting to trail down her face with her thumb.  She captures Kara’s mouth with her lips, slowly, tenderly.  But the kiss soon turns sinful, her skillful tongue tasting and claiming and Kara’s body catches fire.  Lena pulls away reluctantly when her lungs demand oxygen, but she doesn’t go far, resting her forehead on Kara’s.

“I love you, acushla,” Kara whispers, breath ghosting Lena’s lips.

They hold each other for a few more minutes before Kara bounces up, unable to contain her excitement.  “Lee can we convert one of the guestrooms to an office/studio for my writing and painting?!”

Kara’s infectious enthusiasm leaves Lena grinning and more determined than ever to do everything in her power to keep her.

“Of course love; pick whichever room suits you best...but tell me, how do you know the term acushla?”

Lena’s birth mother was Irish and Lena made it a point to learn about her heritage, the main reason why she went to boarding school in Dublin.  Acushla’s a Gaelic term of endearment.  But Gaelic’s certainly not a common language, spoken by less than two million people worldwide.

“Well, just like you’re learning kryptonese, I wanted to learn your native language,” Kara admits shyly. 

Lena’s stomach flutters and her pulse races, a feeling she doesn’t recognize settling warmly in her chest.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s spending the day at CatCo, reviewing the quarterly returns under the new CEO.  The news from several different outlets muted on the monitors on the wall.  She’s spread out on the couch, since she finds the desk chair uncomfortable.  She keeps meaning to replace it and makes a note to tell Eve to order a new one, the same model she uses at L-Corp.

A flash of red and blue catches her eye and she turns up the volume to check her lover’s not in any serious danger.  She can’t help but laugh when the ‘important rescue’ turns out to be a chocolate lab puppy some heartless person threw down a sewer drain.  Kara’s grinning widely as she cuddles the puppy to her chest and Lena sincerely hopes the puppy doesn’t turn out to be a new addition to their household. 

A few minutes later Lena’s phone buzzes with a text from Kara with several pictures of her and ‘Krypto,’ the name bestowed by Kara.

 

Kara:       Isn’t he adorable Lee?!  I named him Krypto! 

Lena:      I’m sure his new owner will love the name.

Kara:       :-(   :<

 

Lena sighs.  Kara’s taught her the meaning of the emoticons she uses frequently and this means she’s wearing a sad pout.  The next text contains a picture of said pout.

Lena:      I will send Eve to the pet store, but he better be house-broken Kara Zor-El.

Kara:       8D   :-))   :-*

 

Lena sighs and wonders when she lost the ability to say no to her lover.  But she immediately laughs internally; she’s never been able to deny Kara anything.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s packing the last of her belongings when she hears Alex knock.  She doesn’t even have to use her x-ray vision.  She knows it’s her sister because Maggie taught her to pound the door with the side of her fist, instead of using her knuckles like a normal person.

“It’s open!”

Alex’s words of greeting die on her lips as she takes in Kara’s empty apartment.  Of course she immediately understands what this means.  Kara’s moving in with Lena so Alex will have no choice but to interact with the CEO if she wants to remain a fixture in Kara’s life. 

She counts to ten in her head, thinking about her next words.  “Hey Kar, did you catch the burglars?” she jokes.  It’s the most sincere comment she can make and this way the ball’s in Kara’s court.

“Very funny; if you wash-out of the FBI academy, you should try stand-up.”  Kara’s words lack any bite and she smiles at her sister warmly.

“Lena asked me to move in with her,” she offers cautiously, studying Alex’s expression with a tentative smile.

“So you two are really serious…” she responds noncommittally.

While not the enthusiastic response Kara would prefer, she supposes it’s better than the screaming lecture she got when Alex found out she was dating Lena.  But even Alex’s lukewarm attitude can’t contain the grin beaming from Kara’s face.  “Yes!”

 “It’s kind of quick…you guys have only been dating a few months.”

Kara shrugs, “I guess, but I spend all my time there anyway and we’ve known each other for over two years.”

Kara’s smile turn’s wistful, thinking about her time with Lena.  Alex smiles reflexively.  Kara’s smiles are contagious.  “I’m glad to see you so happy Kar; you deserve it.”

Kara recognizes the sincerity in her sister’s eyes.  “Thanks Alex…” 

The two stare at each other for a minute, both seemingly at a loss for words, but Kara breaks the awkward silence when she remembers what she wants to discuss with her sister.

“Actually I’m glad you stopped by.  I wanted to talk to you.  Now hear me out before you answer,” Kara asks, her hand out in supplication. 

Alex leans against the wall since all the furniture’s gone and cocks her head.

“I’m putting together a team as backup for Supergirl.  Lena built me a state of the art facility, which honestly makes the DEO look like a playroom.  I would really like it if you came to work with me; there’s no one I trust more.  You’d get paid,” Kara adds.

“You’re offering me a job,” Alex clarifies hesitantly.

“Yes.”

“…Kara, setting up a pseudo-DEO…”

“Stop.  It won’t be a ‘mini-me’ of the DEO.  My organization will continue to fight alien crime, but also provide assistance to all the refugees who’ve fled from other planets, wanting a better life for their families. 

Construction’s already underway; eventually we’ll offer language classes, job training, and temporary housing.  L-Corp and CatCo will offer employment to qualified individuals too.”

“So what do you intend to do with the aliens you subdue?”  Alex asks with a suspicious lilt.

“Drop them at the DEO’s doorstep.  I’m not setting myself up as judge, jury, and executioner Alex.  It’ll be no different than how Kal-El handles crime in Metropolis.”

“I take it Lena’s funding this project?  Was it her idea?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah Kara, it does if it means a private citizen’s building the equivalent of an alien militia.”

Kara sighs, her lips down-turned in a tight frown.  “Aside from providing all the resources, including upgraded tech, Lena will not be involved in the day-to-day operations Alex.  She’s a CEO with two international business conglomerates to run.”

“I’ll have to think about it Kara; and talk to Maggie.”

“Okay.”  Kara takes a look around, cataloguing what else needs to be packed. 

Alex clears her throat.  “I should get going, but we’ll talk soon.  Maybe we can set-up a double date next weekend and talk about this some more?”

A slow smile appears on Kara’s face.  She knows Alex’s trying despite her reservations, which Kara knows mainly revolve around Lena.  “I’ll have Lena check her schedule and I’ll call you.”

Kara hugs her sister and they cling for a moment before Alex leaves with a final wave.

 

* * *

 

Lena holds the door open for Marcus, who’s currently laden down with all the new stuff for Krypto.  Eve must’ve cleared out the store. 

“Where should I put it, Ms. Luthor?”

“Just leave the bags here in the entryway, Marcus.  Thank you.”  Lena safeguards her privacy carefully; no one ever gets past the entryway unless they’re invited.  Now that she thinks about it, Kara’s the only one who’s ever been inside.  Lena’s been too busy for socializing and entertaining since moving to National City; not that she’s ever really been the type.  She knows that’ll change soon though; Kara’s extremely social.     

As she walks into the living area, Lena senses a change.  It takes her a minute to realize…Kara’s finished her move and her additions have changed the vibe of the space.  She’s introduced color befitting her own sense of style.  Lena decides she likes it.  The apartment feels lived in and warm in a way it never did before.

As she walks towards ~~her~~ their bedroom, she’s greeted by a gallery lining the walls of the hallway.  Kara’s hung a few photographs of her friends and family, but mostly they depict her time with Lena; first as friends and then as lovers. 

Lena’s awestruck by Kara’s talent.  Every single photograph captures the humanity of the moment.  The story they tell as subtle as to be almost more real than reality.  Lena lacks the words…which she supposes is the point. 

She’s still standing in the hallway when she hears the telltale whoosh of Kara’s cape. 

Kara wraps her in a hug from behind, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.  “Do you like them,” she asks softly, the trepidation lurking lightly under the words.

“Yes.”  The words weigh heavy in the air between them.  Lena simply can’t think of any not cheapening the feelings evoked by the photographs. 

Kara understands and her heart expands with all the love she feels for the woman in her arms, because Lena _gets_ her, without need for explanation.  “I think photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving; what I capture on film is captured forever…it remembers little things, long after they’re forgotten.”  Kara’s words echo around them while they stand quietly, each lost in their thoughts.  They snap out of it when Kara’s phone rings.

It’s an unknown number and Kara hesitates before deciding to answer.  Lena slips into their bedroom to change.  Kara joins her a few minutes later, a crinkle prominent between her eyebrows.

“Is everything okay love?”

“It was the vet.  Krypto has a serious infection so they’re giving him IV antibiotics and keeping him at least for a couple of days.  It’s probably from the all the bacteria in the sewer.  I swear Lee if I ever find out who dumped a defenseless puppy in there, I’m going to dump _them_ in the sewer, and I’m _not_ getting them out!”

Lena hides a smile behind her hand because Kara’s threats could come straight from a Disney movie.  “Did the vet give you a prognosis?”

“He’s optimistic Krypto will be fine in a few days.  Will you come with me tomorrow to visit him?”

Kara’s pouting in anticipation of Lena’s answer.  Lena rolls her eyes affectionately.  “Of course, so long as you clear all his stuff from the entryway.”

Kara bounces from foot to foot as she scurries towards the bags in the entryway.  “Yes!  I texted Eve a list; do you think she got everything?!  Can he sleep with us?!”

“I think Eve bought one of everything,” Lena answers sardonically.  “He can sleep in our room so long as he doesn’t bark, but Kara…he’s not allowed on the bed.  Non-negotiable.”  Lena stares her down until Kara agrees.

Kara uses her super-speed to change.  “I’ll cook; fettuccine alfredo okay?”

“Sounds wonderful love; I’ll put some carrots to roast and make a salad.”  Kara rolls her eyes at the mention of vegetables.  “I’ll eat the carrots but if there’s any kale in the salad, I’m out.”

It’s Lena’s turn to roll her eyes.  “I mean it Lena.  No kale.  Non-negotiable,” she parrots Lena’s words.

 

 

The light drains from the sky, shadows thickening, as Kara and Lena sit out on the deck after dinner. 

Kara wears a soft expression as she gazes at her lover and her heartbeat quickens at the sight.  Lena’s beautiful always, but tonight she looks radiant, the evening breeze sliding through her hair.  Kara wants to reach out and touch her lips, full and glossy red even in the fading light of the evening.

Lena cocks her head and raises her eyebrows deliberately with a smirk.

Kara huffs and shakes her head, a chagrined smile gracing her lips at being caught.

Lena sips her scotch contemplatively.  “I need to find another CEO for CatCo.  Revenue’s still slipping and the new website’s not attracting much attention.”

“Do you think the problem’s content or ease of use?  Or maybe we need to optimize the headline and content URL for the search engines?  I could have Winn take a look, if you don’t mind.  He’s a nerdy geek, but he is brilliant.”

“Go ahead.  But even if we maximize exposure through the site, we need to find a way to turn it into meaningful revenue.  I studied the annual profit reports for the three years before Cat left, and there’s been a 30% decline since then.”

“Why don’t you ask her if she’d like to come back?”

“She’s the President’s press secretary, love.  I doubt she’ll give it up to come back to National City.”

“I think you’d be surprised.  Maybe you could lure her back as a consultant.  The last time we spoke she mentioned her dismay at the tanking share prices,” Kara adds offhandedly.  “They’re in a blind trust but she still owns a majority share.”

Lena stills and stares fixedly up at the sky.  “Oh?  When did you speak with her?”

“Remember I called her to thank her after the DEO incident?  She’s been keeping in touch.  She’s called me a couple of times and sends me occasional texts,” Kara elaborates, oblivious to the rising tension.

“Yet you never mentioned it,” Lena comments through clenched teeth.  She’s clenching so hard her jaw starts to ache.

Kara shrugs her shoulders, still missing the import of Lena’s words. 

In her determination to only see the good, Kara sometimes fails to detect ulterior motives, choosing positivity over reality.  Lena knows this and usually finds her naiveté endearing.  But right now she’s not amused.  She clutches the glass in her hand so tightly, it almost cracks. 

She inhales deeply and carefully controls her voice and tone.  She knows she’s probably overreacting, but she’s losing the battle with her irritation.  “Why?”

Kara squishes her eyebrows together.  “Why?” she questions with a frown.

“Yes Kara,” Lena responds with a hard smile, “why haven’t you mentioned you’ve been keeping in touch with Cat?”

Kara takes a long pause before responding.  “They’re just mundane conversations, nothing interesting.”

Kara slowly realizes she’s missing the point of Lena’s questions.  “Wait, you’re upset I’ve been talking with Cat?”

“No, I’m curious as to why you haven’t mentioned it,” Lena bites out.

Kara smiles internally, knowing better than to mock Lena.  She gets up and straddles Lena’s thighs, cupping her face.  “I’m in love with you Lena Luthor.  I will never betray you.  I will never lie to you, even by omission; it was an oversight.  I understand why you’re upset and I’m sorry.  I’d feel the same if the situations were reversed and you were keeping in touch with Jack without telling me.

Lena absolutely believes Kara’s explanation and the tension bleeds from her shoulders.  Now she’s just curious.  “Why Jack?  You never asked about my history with him after you met him in New York.”

“Yet I know he’s in love with you.  Sometimes the nuances of human emotion escape me Lee.  But you always have my undivided attention.  I notice…when other people touch you or stand too close to you.  He ignored any semblance of personal space and his hand lingered on your back long after he’d drawn your attention, to say nothing of the yearning in his eyes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I had no right, we were just friends.  Although I’m sure my actions sent my message loud and clear.”

Lena quirks her lips in a half-smile.  “We’ve never been _just_ anything, love.”

Kara concedes the point with a nod of her head and kisses Lena chastely.  “I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“I’ll join you in bed in a bit darling…don’t bother with clothes.”  Lena’s lascivious intent radiates from smoldering eyes and Kara suddenly finds it impossible to swallow.  She stands abruptly, pointedly dropping her phone on Lena’s lap as she hurries inside.

Lena knows Kara’s giving her tacit approval to read her texts with Cat.  She hesitates, but ultimately unlocks the phone.  It’s Cat she doesn’t trust.

Lena reads the texts, Kara’s messages completely innocuous.  But Cat’s another story.  Lena’ll give her credit; she straddles the line between friendly and flirtatious expertly.  “I have so much to do, but I keep getting distracted…  I’m glad you’re following our shared passion…for seeking the truth.  I know you miss me.  I can’t sleep.”  Even her timing’s suggestive.

 

 

Lena strips in the bathroom, leaving only her lingerie.  She finds Kara as she instructed; naked and exposed on their bed.

Kara’s hair splays on her pillow like a halo, but there’s nothing angelic in her dilated pupils or the way she’s biting her lower lip innocently, yet seductively.    

Lena crawls up her body slowly and straddles her thighs.  “I’m giving you a choice love.  You can watch,” Lena murmurs as she slips her hand under the waistband of her own lace panties while dragging the other lazily up her ribs to her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers until it hardens, aureole pebbling around it. 

“Or you obey my instructions to the letter.”  Yes, it’s controlling, but Lena’s feeling possessive.  Later she’ll explain subtext to Kara.

“ _Anything you wish, agra_ ,” Kara whispers like a prayer, her thighs already slick with arousal.

Lena decides she wants to claim Kara until she screams like a banshee heralding doom.  “ _I’m going to fuck you until you’re drunk with pleasure love,_ ” Lena promises with a guttural moan and electricity rides Kara’s spine directly to her pussy.    

She paints Kara’s body with bruising kisses, even though she knows they’ll disappear when Kara takes off her bracelet tomorrow, but until then she’ll wear Lena’s mark of ownership, and Lena drowns in Kara’s moans like Shakespeare's Ophelia.   

Sometime between scraping her teeth along Kara’s perfect collarbone and thrusting a fourth finger inside, Lena’s frantic with hunger for Kara like the devil for lost souls.  “ _You’re mine Kara, always,_ ” she growls and Kara pants her submission.  “ _Always—only—yours…_ ” she gasps into Lena’s neck as she clings to her desperately.

Kara thrashes and grips the sheets desperately when Lena pushes her through her first orgasm into a second, more intense one, until she lies spent on her third.  Lena drops next to her, breathing hard.  She turns on her side and caresses Kara’s abs with her fingertips, soothing until Kara’s breath evens out.   

Even without her powers, Kara recovers quickly, her craving for Lena now unquenchable.  She tucks Lena’s raven hair behind her ear, studying jealous green eyes staring back passionately.  “ _Tell me how to love you acushla,_ ” Kara whispers as she holds Lena’s face between her hands, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Lena shifts until she’s lying against the pillows, her legs slightly parted, a beckoning smirk on sultry lips.  Kara edges down the bed until she’s nestled between Lena’s legs, close enough to see her glistening sex and swollen folds.  She parts them further with gentle angel’s hands, painting her clit with her fingers like Michelangelo’s sibyls.  But when her mouth replaces her fingers, gentle fades in the rear-view mirror, she goes down on Lena hard, her tongue drumming with sticks on fire.

Lena tangles her hand in Kara’s hair and pulls hard until Kara’s exactly where she wants her.  It’s all the instruction Kara needs, attuned to how much, how hard…she goes down on Lena like there’s no tomorrow, licking her into a mind-blowing orgasm, Kara’s name spilling from her mouth unbidden.  “ _Kara!—Yes!_ ” 

Kara gentles her through it with delicate and light swipes of her tongue until Lena crosses her ankles behind her back, using the leverage to yank Kara up for a powerful kiss, tasting herself on Kara’s tongue.

They lie with their bodies intertwined, Kara’s head resting on Lena’s shoulder with Lena’s hand wrapped possessively around her waist.  “ _Welcome home love_ ,” Lena whispers as if she fears it’s all a dream and if she speaks too loud she’ll wake and Kara will be gone.

“I love you Lena.  You make me so happy.  There’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side... _always_.” 


	4. Valentine's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late in the night, the city's asleep  
> Your love is a secret I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep  
> Change my priorities  
> The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury
> 
> -Taylor Swift, King of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had given a passing thought to writing a Valentine's Day sort of one-shot, but I'm working on another project simultaneously to Queen of My Heart so I dismissed the idea. But then february28 mentioned it and I thought, 'hey why not?' and Irishmegs28 commented their sex had been kind of BDSM heavy and I kind-of agreed, so I wanted a gentler, softer, sex-scene.
> 
> I wish I could gift a chapter, it would definitely belong to them! So thank them (if you like it) but blame me if you don't. <3 
> 
> The chapter stands on its own, not really connected to everything that's come before, so it might lack a certain continuity.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The tang of minerals lingers in the backs of their throats as Kara and Lena enter the cavern hidden along the massive rock wall and the smell of cold stone wafts cleanly in the air.  Orange tongues of fire from the torch create pockets of dark shadows in the jagged fissures and a smooth vein of quartz glows ethereally.

Lena struggles to find the words to describe the splendor of nature splayed before her, but it leaves her speechless, because beauty, _real_ beauty, ends where an intellectual expression begins, so she opts for a gentle, lingering kiss to Kara’s cheek.

Kara intertwines their fingers and sits, pulling Lena to nestle between her legs.  The wind whistles through cracks in the worn stone, but the down blankets and cozy pillows prevent the cold from seeping into their bodies.

Lena shudders at the scolding call of a hawk echoing off the canyon walls, reminded all beauty is fraught with the edge of danger.  But before her mind spirals into darker vortexes the glory of the sunset distracts her.

The sun is already dipping behind the horizon, but daylight still lingers in the air as though accidentally left behind.  The crisp, cool air smells clean, the scents of the city left far behind them.  As they watch, the sun starts to sink towards the horizon turning the sky to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there’s a ruby-red glow.  Brilliant hot oranges and reds pour into the clouds like a pot of molten lava.  As it descends the colors fade from maroon to neon pink and majestic purple signaling twilight and then enveloping them in darkness.

“ _Happy Valentine’s Day, acushla,_ ” Kara whispers as she places a soft kiss to Lena’s temple.

Lena’s never celebrated a Valentine’s Day in her life.  She can’t even remember when she first became aware such a day existed, certainly never mentioned in the Luthor household, and can clearly imagine the disgusted twist of Lillian’s lips at the thought.

“ _Thank you, love,_ ” Lena offers, eyes gentle as she snuggles deeper into Kara’s arms, pulling them tight around her.

 

* * *

 

Lena makes them hot chocolate and they cuddle on the couch quietly enjoying each other’s company.  In the peace of the moment, an urge slowly builds within her.  She sets their empty mugs on the coffee table and gently places her hand on Kara’s chin. 

Kara gazes into Lena’s smoldering eyes and Lena recognizes the tender love blazing in her unguarded expression.  She closes the distance between them and bathes Lena’s lips with her tongue, lovingly tracing Lena’s mouth, feeling her quick intake of breath through the hand resting on Lena’s chest.  She caresses the nape of Lena’s neck with the pads of her fingers, gently massaging while soothingly tugging at Lena’s moist lips.  She feels Lena lightly stroking her arms and nips at her mouth softly, letting her teeth graze faintly as she pulls away.

“ _Don’t stop…_ ” Lena murmurs quietly.

Kara looks into her eyes and sees the raging fire of desire.  She rises from the couch, drawing Lena with her.  They stand facing each other and Kara can’t help but drink in the sight of her elegant lover.  She skims her hands imperceptibly down Lena’s arms, capturing her mouth again, slipping her tongue inside, delicately savoring her chocolaty taste.

Lena brings her hands to Kara’s waist pulling them closer and sinking into her mouth like a pebble into a pond and Kara reaches under Lena’s tank, letting her fingers explore Lena’s strong back, drawing shapes, one morphing into the next.  She seeks silent permission and Lena raises her arms, allowing Kara to remove her shirt, immediately pulling their bodies back together.  Kara nibbles from her mouth to her jaw, up her neck, biting shallowly at her pulse point before faintly tracing the ridge of her ear with her tongue, while Lena scratches softly at her back. 

She shifts, weaving kisses between Lena’s breasts, down her midriff, slowly sinking to her knees, pulling Lena’s sleep-shorts off gradually, Lena tantalizing with the grace of her side-step. 

Kara drifts up her body, hands rippling across every inch of skin she can reach and Lena’s breath hitches from the heat. 

Kara steps back, removing her t-shirt deliberately, pushing her shorts down, flinging them away.  She inches their bodies together, feeling Lena’s nipples harden at the contact, her arms wrapping her possessively. 

This time Lena initiates the kiss, greedily searching Kara’s mouth, demanding entrance.  Kara’s heart beats like a drum and she closes the distance between them.  They come apart to catch their breaths and Lena drowns in Kara’s scent, reveling in the comfort it always brings.

Kara hesitates, her words lingering in her throat, debating whether to set them free.  She remembers Lena’s words, asking her not to hide, to be her true self, and confidence flows into her veins. 

“ _I want to make love to you…not just…_ ” 

Lena interrupts her with an accepting smile, pulling Kara up, naked bodies slotting together, lips melding like moonlight and shadow. 

Kara runs her hands through Lena’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp, eliciting a moan.  Her hand skims Lena’s toned arms, reacquainting her fingertips with Lena’s pale skin, clasping their hands, nibbling the tender skin of Lena’s forearm, placing butterfly kisses over her fingers.  She slowly claims Lena’s mouth and Lena licks Kara’s lips unhurriedly. 

Kara traces Lena’s mouth with her finger, slipping it in slowly and Lena scrapes her teeth over it delicately, trapping Kara’s gaze with lust-drenched eyes. 

Kara nibbles her way from Lena’s mouth to her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point before grazing her tongue over the rim of her ear.  Waves of pleasure roll through Lena, her skin tingling with Kara’s attention.

Kara sucks gently along her collarbone, fingers caressing her breasts.  Lena’s mouth summons her with a siren’s call and she suckles her neck on the way, inhaling deeply, Lena’s scent the most intoxicating drug she’s ever known.  She slips her tongue into Lena’s mouth, their lips massaging, breathing erotically. 

“ _I dream of you every night_ ” Kara breathes into Lena’s ear, cradling her head in her hands while their mouths explore each other leisurely. 

Lena explores Kara’s back, biting softly at her shoulder and Kara slides down her body, nestling between her legs, tongue circling her nipple while she descends, circles slowly tightening, biting carefully and Lena groans with need. 

“ _I’m going to trace every inch of your body with my mouth, agra._ ” 

Kara keeps her promise and Lena stops thinking, willingly drowning in the flood of pleasure ravishing her body, every nerve electrified.  “ _Darling, please…_ ” 

Kara nuzzles her face into Lena’s center, twirling her tongue at her entrance, clasping their hands.  Kara can’t get enough of her taste, sliding her tongue into Lena’s hot slit, pulling out slowly before thrusting in deeper.  Her lips nudge Lena’s clit with every thrust and Lena vibrates with pleasure, pulling on their intertwined hands urgently. 

But Kara wants to look into Lena’s eyes when she comes, crawling up Lena’s body. 

Lena pulls her in for a deliciously languid kiss.  Tasting herself in Kara’s mouth drives her to distraction and when she feel’s Kara’s wetness on her thigh, she thinks she might come undone. 

Kara pulls out of the kiss.  “ _I want to look at you Lena, please._ ” 

Lena opens her eyes and Kara enters her gradually, eyes shining, offering every bit of her soul. 

Kara thrusts deeply, while her clit rides Lena’s thigh.  " _It feels so right to be inside you,_ " she murmurs thickly.

Lena loses track of time, every inch of her body balanced on the edge of climax.  She cries Kara’s name shamelessly, but Kara maintains her steady rhythm, drawing Lena’s orgasm from her body like gravity on her soul.

Lena’s every muscle is taught with need, body soaked with sweat, thoughts overflowing with Kara, moaning continuously. 

Kara’s body tenses and she knows she’s on the cusp of losing control.  “ _I want you to come for me, agra…_ ” 

On the tail-end of her request she ghosts Lena’s clit and Lena explodes with pleasure, gasping and clenching Kara to her tightly. 

Captivated by the wanton pleasure written on Lena’s face, muscles clenching Kara’s fingers inside, Kara shoots to the pinnacle of ecstasy.  She applies gentle pressure on Lena’s g-spot until Lena unclenches, gradually withdrawing when the after-shocks fade. 

They’re both breathing hard and Lena’s dazed, her climax shattering her composure, leaving her raw and vulnerable, but she feels safe.  As their breaths slow, a smile bursts from Lena’s eyes and Kara comes undone in a totally different way.  “ _I love you Lena._ ” 

Lena rolls her eyes playfully, “yeah, I think I felt it.” 

They stumble to their bedroom, sinking heavily into their bed.  Kara pulls the comforter over them and Lena drifts into Morpheus’ realm, her leg twining with Kara’s, arm draped over her abdomen, head tucked into Kara’s neck. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans of my Person of Interest stories may recognize the sunset from A Not Thanksgiving Thanksgiving and occasional similarities in sex-scenes. I sometimes decline to reinvent the wheel, different fandoms after all.


	5. There's Nothing I Hate More (than what I can't have)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine  
> You've ruined my life, by not being mine
> 
> -Taylor Swift, Gorgeous

Cat Grant struggles to keep her balance without touching anything as the elevator lurches to a stop. The door opens and a smiling woman pushing a stroller gets on. As the jerky, shuddering box ascends, Cat shakes her head. How can this woman coo and laugh with her baby, so at ease in a filthy, airless coffin that’s probably maintained by a drunk repairman? Doesn’t she realize she’s riding in a death trap?

Reactivating her key card access to her private elevator will be Cat’s first order of business and barring public access will be her second.  She’s sure the new owner took great pleasure in cancelling her access codes when she bought CatCo.  But Cat’s still a majority shareholder and about to resume her duties as editor-in-chief and there’s very little Lena Luthor can do to prevent it.

She struts off the elevator as if she’d just left yesterday.  Her clacking heels draw the attention of the bullpen and Cat can almost hear the collective gasp.  The familiar sound of computer keys clicking fades as she slips off her designer sunglasses with a smug smile and not a break in her stride.

“Relevant people, staff meeting, my office—stat with a side of ASAP!”

She wears a disdainful look as she sweeps into her office and notes the disarray of the couches and layouts haphazardly strewn across the coffee table.  She whirls and starts to yell for her assistant, but snaps her mouth shut as she glances across the newsroom.

Kara’s confidently striding towards her with a cocky grin.  Interesting.  It seems Kara finally owns her power.  Their gazes lock and the icy blueness of her eyes draw Cat into a whirlpool of unfamiliar yet potent emotions. 

She tears away from the sight she’d missed more than she ever thought possible.  Now’s not the time to fangirl over her former assistant, even if she is superhero.  She does, however, cock her head minutely to let Kara know she should sit in on the impromptu meeting before leaning on the outer edge of her desk.

“Okay people, I know you’ve grown complacent in my absence and accustomed to appealing to the lowest common denominator among us.  _That stops now_ ,” Cat growls as she meets the eyes of each department head in turn.  “So—give me headlines that will grab eyeballs,” she demands with a snap of her fingers.

 

After a fruitless 20 minutes, Cat loses patience.  “Everybody out!”

Her employees practically stampede out of her office, relieved and terrified in equal measure.  Except Kara.  She smiles at Cat with blinding enthusiasm. 

“Ms. Grant—it’s great to have you back.  It hasn’t been the same without you.”

Cat smiles smugly.  “Of course not—but I see you rose to the occasion as I expected.”

“I learned from the best,” Kara replies honestly.

“Kara, I know its not your job anymore, but would you please—”

“I’ll get your office back in shape Ms. Grant,” Kara interrupts with a knowing smile, after the momentary surprise of hearing her name pronounced correctly.  “If only to save Eve’s job.  She’s really a good assistant.  Just give her a chance.”

“Yes, well, you set an impossibly high standard,” she replies noncommittally.

“I need to get to the Board meeting, but we’ll talk more later.  I have a lead I’d like you to investigate.”

Kara straightens her shoulders with pride and Cat’s surprised yet again.  She expected a self-deprecating shrug or stutter, not the self-assured nod Kara shoots her.

Cat stares for a moment and then heads for the door.  She pauses with her hand on the handle.  “Oh, and Kara…call me Cat,” she throws over her shoulder before walking out.

 

* * *

 

Kara:      Ms. Grant’s back!  Did you know?  Why didn’t you tell me?

Lena stares at her phone, then hits the button raising the privacy divider before dialing Kara.  She ponders the meaning of the board’s actions while she waits for her call to connect. 

She’d been dealing with hostility from the Board chair ever since she bought CatCo.  He has ties to a local developer who’d been about to make a tender offer when Lena swooped in and bought the company out from under him.  But she’d expected more loyalty from a couple of the other Board members—at least enough for them to notify her of Cat Grant’s return.

“Hi Lee—”

“Hello darling.  I don’t have much time, but I wanted to speak with you before the board meeting.  I had no idea Cat was returning.  Did you speak with her?”

“Yeah—a little.  She held a staff meeting and it seemed obvious she’s back as editor-in-chief.  I’m supposed to meet with her later about a lead she wants me to investigate…” 

Kara’s voice trails off.  Lena must be upset and with good reason.  If she didn’t know about Cat’s return, it means the Board never informed her.  Kara’s incensed too, even if she welcomes Cat’s return.

“I can’t believe the Board didn’t tell you!”

Lena chuckles self-deprecatingly.  “Yes, well, you know Rearden’s been bent out of shape since I purchased CatCo.  But thank you love—at least I won’t be walking in blind.”

“I’m sorry Lee—”

“It’s not your fault darling.  It’ll be fine.  At least now I won’t have to worry about declining share prices.  In the long run, Cat’s the best person for the position.  I’ll stop by later—bye love.”

 

* * *

 

As Lena approaches the boardroom she spots two of the Board members, Katrina and Rachel, lingering outside.  She approaches them with an impassive look.

“Lena, we just found out Rearden asked Cat Grant to return as editor-in-chief.  He plans to move for her reinstatement as CEO.  We had no idea.  But she’ll be here soon—we didn’t want you to be ambushed.”

Lena feels marginally better; at least she wasn’t wrong about the loyalty she’d earned from these women.

“Do you want us to oppose his motion?  We may be able to convince Devin and Dylan to vote with us.  You know they’re always suspicious of anything Reardon proposes.”

Lena sighs internally.  Although she’d like nothing more than to send Cat Grant back to Washington, she knows it would be best for Cat to retake the helm at the media conglomerate for various reasons. 

But she also knows Cat may be back for more than just her company.

“No.  Despite the unorthodox nature of her return, she’s the best person for the job.”

 

Cat marches in just as Lena takes her seat at the head of the table.  Reardon takes a smug glance at Lena, but the smile immediately drops when he realizes Lena’s not the least bit surprised by Cat’s arrival.

“Greetings everyone,” Cat waves flippantly as she takes a seat at the opposite end of the table and grins at Lena.

“Cat,” Lena acknowledges her pleasantly.

Even Cat enjoys the look of confusion on Reardon’s face at the lack of animosity between the two women he’d hoped to pit against each other. 

“Yes, well,” Reardon struggles to get back on track. 

“I call the meeting to order.”

Before Reardon continues, Rachel gives him a pointed look, “why is Ms. Grant here Jack?”

“Well, as we all know, share prices have steadily declined since Cat left and we’ve yet to find a _suitable_ CEO,” he digs at Lena with a disingenuous smile, “so I asked Cat if she’d be willing to return.”

Rachel nods thoughtfully, “and you kept the Board in the dark for what reason?”

“Well…” Reardon looks to Cat for rescue but she just looks at him curiously.

She knows exactly the power move he’d tried to pull, even admires it a bit.  But he might as well know now she’s not here to further his agenda and has no intention of making Lena Luthor an opponent in the boardroom.

Lena studies Cat appreciatively and waves off any further conversation about the unorthodox nature of Cat’s return. 

“I applaud your initiative Jack.  I would’ve asked Cat myself if I thought there was a possibility she’d resign her position as Press Secretary to the President.  So, let’s not waste anymore time.  I move for the reinstatement of Ms. Grant as CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media.  Cat, I imagine you’ll resume your role as editor-in-chief?”

Cat shoots Lena a ‘well-played’ glance before clearing her throat.  “Yes, and not a moment too soon it seems,” she gloats.

Lena ignores her.  “Any objections?”

No one objects and the motion passes.  Before Reardon can regain his equilibrium the meeting’s adjourned and Lena and Cat walk out together.

“I need to get back to L-Corp, but perhaps we can get together for drinks tonight and discuss the transition?”

“I hardly think there’s anything I already don’t know, but I guess we should be on the same page about…things,” Cat snarks with a smirk.

“Indeed.” Lena deadpans.

 

* * *

 

Cat returns to find her office in pristine order with layouts and articles ready for her approval.  There’s a glass jar of M&Ms on her desk and when she glances at her bar she finds a brand-new bottle of her favorite scotch. 

Eve’s darting nervous looks her way like she’s waiting to be placed on the firing, or more likely, unemployment line.  Cat’s tempted, but she promised Kara she’d try so she just glares at her.

Eve’s even more confused when the glare turns to a small smile, but then she realizes Ms. Grant’s looking behind her.  She turns to see Kara approaching and sighs with relief.  Maybe Kara can get Ms. Grant settled in before she starts terrorizing her staff.  Only Kara’s ever been able to meet Ms. Grant’s ridiculously high standards.

Kara squeezes Eve’s hand reassuringly as she passes by Eve’s desk and into Cat’s office.  She knows everyone’s on edge at Cat’s sudden return.

“You might want to tone down the glare if you want to wait at least a day before you need a new assistant,” Kara offers knowingly.

“Hmm, I see you’ve grown even more brazen in my absence… _Kara_ ,” Cat drawls with a raised eyebrow.

“You did ask me to own my power Ms. Grant,” Kara answers playfully.

“Uh uh…what did I ask you to call me?” Cat asks as she takes a seat behind her desk.

“Cat…sorry, that’ll take some getting used to.”

“Yes, well you’ve always been a quick study,” Cat comments casually.

“Do you need anything M—Cat?”

“Do you have time to help me with the edits?  I see Lena wasn’t above a little nepotism when she allowed you free reign with features.  I wouldn’t want to interfere,” she rebuts sarcastically.

Kara doesn’t let Cat’s tone or comments ruffle her. 

“I earned the position,” she asserts proudly.

“I suppose that’s true,” Cat sniffs.  “Your articles on the fight clubs, slaver’s moon, and Cadmus illustrated your knack for investigative journalism—reminds me a little of me.”

“My article on Cadmus is nominated for an Ellie award,” Kara boasts shyly and Cat rolls her eyes.

“Yes, well that’s enough self-congratulatory indulgence.  Chop-chop.  The articles won’t edit themselves.”

Kara grabs the stack and turns to leave, but Cat calls her back.

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, my office?” Kara answers uncertainly.

“Work here.  It’ll be more efficient.”

Kara smiles and Cat fights not to return it in equal measure.  She’d missed this…the way Kara and her work so symbiotically.  Really, she’d also just missed Kara.

 

* * *

 

Lena exits the elevator and immediately spots Kara in Cat’s office.  They’re sitting closely on one of the sofa’s hunched over a layout page.  She observes them for a minute.  Kara’s speaking animatedly, waving her hands for emphasis.  It brings a smile to Lena’s face.  A smile that disappears instantly when Cat places a hand on Kara’s thigh and laughs.

She strides over, opening the glass door without knocking.

“Lena!”  Kara smiles at her lovingly, standing to greet her with a small peck on the lips.

“Hello, love.” Lena responds, one hand sneaking around her waist possessively.  “Ready for lunch?”

“Oh, uh,” Kara looks over to Cat and back to her lover nervously. 

“Cat and I just ordered, we’re going to work straight through.  But, uh, let me call them back and add something for you or we can go...”

Inside Lena’s fuming.  But she’s not going to give Cat the satisfaction of knowing it.

“No darling, it actually works out better.  I have a ton of work to catch up on at L-Corp.  I’ll see you at home later.”

She turns to Cat with a feigned smile.  “I’ll have my assistant call yours with the details for drinks.”

She doesn’t wait for a response before walking out.  Kara follows her to the elevator.

“Lee, I’m sorry I forgot you were coming for lunch.  We can go, work can wait.  I’d rather have lunch with you.”

“It’s fine Kara,” Lena snaps.  She immediately regrets it, but she’s annoyed.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist without hesitation or embarrassment as to who may be watching. 

“Acushla, please don’t be upset,” Kara pleads, leaning her forehead on Lena’s.

Lena sighs.  “It’s okay love, I’m not upset with you.”

The elevator arrives and Kara kisses her goodbye with a lingering kiss on her lips, leaving no doubt who she belongs to.

She waits until the elevator closes before returning to Cat’s office.

“I apologize if I caused you a problem,” Cat tells Kara nonchalantly.

“No, it’s my fault.  I forgot Lena and I had plans for lunch.  I guess I got carried away working with you again,” Kara responds distractedly.

Cat’s about to snark about Lena’s neediness, but decides against it.  It’s too soon to be commenting on Kara’s relationship with the other CEO.  Instead she smiles mischievously. 

“Yes, well, I must admit it’s not _bad_ to be working with you again.”

Kara laughs knowingly—it’s as close to a compliment as Cat ever gives.

 

Kara sets up their lunch on the balcony and it feels familiar and comforting.  Cat’s more relaxed then Kara’s ever seen her and she lets herself enjoy the older woman’s presence.

“I’ve missed this view,” Cat says fondly.

“Me too,” Kara agrees.

“Oh?  I would’ve thought you’d be out here often.”

“No,” Kara answers slowly.  “At first James had the office and then…it just didn’t feel the same.”

Kara doesn’t say it, but Cat reads it on her face…the balcony at CatCo is their thing.  Both as Kara and Supergirl.

Cat changes the subject.  “So how are things with your other _employer_?” 

“Actually, I’m not working with them directly anymore.  I was never officially an employee anyway.  After, well, you know…I just couldn’t trust them.”

“Oh, and how’s that working out?”

Kara’s not sure she wants to tell Cat about the new facility or the changes she’s made.  It’s no longer second-nature to confide in her first mentor.

“Kara you know you can trust me.  I’ll always be here for you.”

Kara can’t help the disbelieving huff at Cat’s words.

“We know that’s not true.  You _left_.”

“Kara, I needed to…”

Kara cuts her off.  She hadn’t dwelled on her emotions about Cat’s departure since the older woman’s return, but she lets herself really feel them now.

“Yes, I know.  You needed to _dive_.  But I don’t understand why it meant you needed to cut me out of your life.  You ignored me for months Cat.  No texts, emails, or phone calls.  Why?”

“I was still there when you needed me Kara,” Cat replies defensively.

“Yes,” Kara whispers softly, “and I’ll always be grateful for what you did for me and Lena.  But your silence those first couple of months was devastating and even when I adjusted—it was always a dull ache.”

“You survived,” Cat points out dryly. 

“Got yourself another CEO in no time.”  Cat never meant to say it.  But now what they’d always tip-toed around was out there and if they had any chance of continuing to work together it needed to be addressed.

“What Lena and I share has nothing to do with you.  She’s not your replacement.  Maybe you and I could’ve been more.  But you pushed me away constantly and then you _left_.”

“Yes, I left!  But you never trusted me with your secret!  How were we supposed to build anything more when you lied to my face for years, even when I confronted you?!  You only gave up the pretense when I intervened to save… _her_ ,” she finishes disdainfully, unable to bring herself to say Lena’s name.

“You know it was more complicated—you’re oversimplifying,” Kara responds heatedly.

Cat sighs resignedly.  “I know Kara.  I threatened to expose you and then to fire you, but I would’ve never done it.  I think you knew that.”

“Maybe.  But it was too much to risk.  What did you put on the line Cat?  What did you stand to lose?”

Neither one says it but the answer’s obvious.  Cat had nothing to lose and everything to gain by confirming Supergirl’s identity.

“You’re right—about everything Kara, and I _am_ sorry.  I handled everything poorly.  But I’m here now and I’d like for us to be _real_ friends.  I know trust will take time and I’m going to do my best to earn it.”

Kara sighs.  “I’d like that…to be friends.  You taught me so much Cat—as a journalist and Supergirl.  I’d like for us to be able to work together.”

Cat’s still amazed at Kara’s ability to forgive and she’s grateful for the chance to be in Kara’s life again—in whatever capacity.

“Well then,” she smiles, “let me tell you about my lead for your next story.”

 

* * *

 

Lena spots Cat in the mirrored wall behind the bar, her features distorted by the wall of alcohol bottles lining glass shelves.  It’s an upscale spot, populated mostly by business people and wealthy patrons.  Cat’s changed out of her work attire, a form fitting black dress ending just under her thighs.  Lena has to admit the older woman’s attractive and wears her age well—not to mention the six-inch heels.

Cat approaches her with a smirk.  “Lena—good choice,” she comments as she looks around.

Lena’s chosen a place near L-Corp just to annoy Cat when she had to sit in cross-town traffic during rush hour.  Cat knows exactly why Lena chose the place, but she has an annoying move of her own.  “Kara should be in shortly, she had to take a call from Alex.”

The familiarity of the comment grates on Lena’s nerves.

“Oh?”

“I hope you don’t mind.  We were working late so she kept me company on the ride over.  Or did you want this meeting to be private?” she asks disingenuously.

“I have no secrets from Kara.  She’s welcome by my side always.”

Before the two can say anything else, Kara appears by Lena’s side.  She wraps her hands around her waist from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek.  “Hi, Lee.”

“Hello love.  Would you like a drink?”

“Sure.  My usual.  I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

Lena orders Kara a Mai Tai and Cat orders a scotch neat.  She raises an eyebrow when Lena takes a flask out of her purse and adds a splash of something dark to Kara’s drink.

“Aldebaran rum,” Lena answers the silent question.  Cat realizes it must be some type of alien alcohol capable of affecting Kara’s Kryptonian physiology.

“My main reason for this meeting is to ascertain if we’re on the same page regarding Reardon and the Board,” Lena cuts to the chase.

“We are,” Cat agrees easily.  “I have no intention of being a pawn to that walking personification of white male privilege.  So long as you let me run CatCo without interference, we’ll have no problems.”

“So long as you respect my relationship with Kara, I agree,” Lena states plainly.

Cat’s impressed.  She didn’t think they’d have this conversation so soon. 

“I didn’t realize you’d be the jealous type,” she teases with a smirk.

“I’m not.  But I am possessive.  I won’t stand idly by while you try to take what’s mine.”

Cat rolls her eyes.  “She’s a person, not an object Lena.”

“I agree.  She’s also mine.”

Cat sighs.  “Not that I’m acceding to your claim of ownership, but I care about Kara and I only want to be her friend.  We’ve been close a lot longer than you’ve known her.”

“Yes, so close you left her without a backwards glance.  I heard all about it,” she gloats.

Before they can continue their verbal sparring, Kara returns.  She studies the two powerful women as she takes a sip of her drink.  She smiles at Lena affectionately, “I see you spruced up my cocktail.”

“Of course, darling.”

Lena pulls Kara closer with a hand around her waist and Kara curls her arm around her shoulders.  “Do you and Cat need some time alone to talk business?”

“No, I think we’ve covered everything.”

“I agree,” Cat states blandly.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they’re back home, Lena pours another drink and walks out to the terrace.  Kara joins her uncertainly.  Sometimes Lena needs time to herself.  But Lena makes no indication she needs space so Kara leans on the railing next to her.

“Kara, I’m not a people person,” Lena says after a while. 

Kara waits patiently for Lena to explain.  She knows this conversation’s been coming.

“I understand your need for friends and family outside our relationship, but I’m not comfortable interacting with them on a regular basis.  Your sister, Lucy, Winn—I know they’re important to you and I’m not asking you to distance yourself.  I want you to have everything and anything that makes you happy.”

“So, what are you asking?”

“I just want you to understand and accept I don’t need those types of attachments.”

“I know that Lena.  But you’re okay if I do have those relationships?”

“Of course, love.  I will never begrudge you those relationships or the time you spend with the people you care about.”

Kara’s pretty sure she knows what finally prompted this discussion.

“What about Cat?”

Lena looks at her lover.

“She wants to be more than just your friend.”

“Cat thinks she wants more than friendship—maybe born of some jealousy I don’t need her the way I used to—but it’s not romantic.  If she’d wanted something more, she would’ve stayed or kept in touch.”

“Maybe she realized she made a mistake.”

“I don’t think so Lee.  But even if she does want something more—I don’t.  I’m in love with you.  I love our life and I only need you.  Just you—always.  Come, let me show you,” Kara asks softly as she guides Lena inside.

 

 


End file.
